


tinted glass windows

by strawberricream



Series: heart eyes 💖 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream
Summary: takahiro reflects and takes notice of you.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader
Series: heart eyes 💖 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978831
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	tinted glass windows

**Author's Note:**

> based off a scene in the lunchbox (2013, dir. ritesh batra).

takahiro presses his arms closer to his body, digging the hand in his pocket and straining the fabric as a chill creeps up his torso. 

“hiro?”

he turns towards you, pocketing his cellphone and taking the drink from you. it’s overpriced--starbucks, but you’re hooked on their peppermint mocha and now, he is too. 

“you could’ve waited inside with me,” you pout, taking a bite of your sugar cookie. 

he chuckles, kissing the sliver of forehead peeking out under your toque. “let’s just finish what you have to do at the bank and go home, yeah?”

you nod, giving him a bite of the sweet. “yeah.” 

at the bank, he waits at the seating area, pulling out his phone and swiping at the crumbs on his lips. the same notification he swept aside that morning makes another appearance.

[your iphone hasn’t been backed up in three weeks.]

he huffs, sinking into the seat. no matter how much he removed it, the notification would make its annoying return. a backup wasn’t possible, not when he had to pay for more icloud storage. 

he glances up at you. still in line. unzipping his jacket the slightest, he taps open his gallery and scrolls to the very beginning of his photo roll. 

photos of his highschool classmates, of oikawa, iwaizumi, matsukawa, yahaba and even kyoutani. of his family; his older sister’s university graduation, his younger sister’s first day of middle school, their mum doing a funny dance in the kitchen with a large curry stain on the front of it. of you; you on the toilet, videos of you falling off the couch, making funny faces and stuffing yourself with gyoza. 

“hey.”

hiro looks up, straightening himself. “done?”

“yeah,” you smile, giving him a peace sign.

“they reimbursed you?”

you nod, taking a sip of the mocha that’s now a little too cold to be called lukewarm. “they were more lenient about it than i thought they’d be.” 

he hums, nodding his head. 

the bus ride home is quiet. you let him have the window seat. 

“as long as you don’t zone out and miss our stop again,” you say, leaning on his shoulder.

he laughs, squeezing your hand. “hey, take some responsibility!”

you shake your head, laughing with him as the lull of the ride home has your eyes drooping. he rests his head on yours, pulling his phone out again to sort through his photos. 

he can’t find the heart to delete any of them, minus a few photos taken accidentally of the floor. 

“hey,” he mumbles, rubbing his cheek on the top of your head. “you ‘member that show you used to watch all t’time in highschool?”

a flurry of episodes, colours, dialogue and scenes rushing through your head. “mhm, did you ever watch it?”

he shakes his head softly. “only what i saw when you were.” 

you rest your cheek on his shoulder, peering up at him. “do you wanna watch it now?”

he closes his eyes and thinks about it. “nope,” he decides, kissing you on the nose instead.

you hum, shuffling closer to his side and resting your head on his shoulder again. 

but he does. watch them. that weekend, when you’re away at your grandparents’ and he’s alone in the house with most of his family out and his younger sister holed up in her room. he doesn’t really know why he wants to watch them. he watches them. for hours: show by show, episode by episode. the whole day goes by, sun through the sky. 

when you text him sunday night with a “miss you” does he realize what he’s looking for. 

every time you watched that show, had it playing in the background while you were doing something else, he would always be somewhere near you. beside you. in another room. and he’d glance at you every now and then just for a second—and he would see you, laughing. laughing, giggling, snorting at the same jokes over and over, each time as if you were hearing them for the very first time.

he wishes he kept on looking back then. 

so that’s what he does now, when you come back after the weekend, as he beams at you and buries you in his chest and cups your cheeks and kisses you fully on the lips. he looks at you.

and you and you and you and you. 

**Author's Note:**

> we got fox sugar cookies in starbucks here in canada…… they’re so stinkin’ cute!! 🦊🍪💖


End file.
